


Pillow Talk

by lamardeuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What not to say in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A short little post-ep tag for "McKay and Mrs. Miller".

“Ohhhh, _Meredith_.”

Rodney raised his head from John’s crotch and glowered at him. “Goddammit, you promised,” he gritted.

John squirmed. “Sorry.” When Rodney continued to glare, he gestured downwards. “Uh, could you – ?”

“Next time,” Rodney promised him, leaning in, “I’ll bite it.”

“If you think that’s a deterrent,” John drawled, “you’re – oh, _yeah_.” John’s head fell back against the pillow as Rodney took him in again. Apart from the whole draining the ZPM and nearly destroying the universe thing, John thought, this was turning out to be fun.  


    
    
    
    
 

“Ohhh, _Rod_.”

John licked the back of Rodney’s neck. “I knew you two would learn to get along,” he said, grinning.

He could practically hear Rodney’s teeth grinding together. “Oh, sorry, you thought you were gonna make me jealous, huh?” John asked. "Uh, no. In fact, it’s been a longstanding fantasy of mine to watch you go fuck yourself.”

“You bas – ” Rodney’s epithet trailed off into a groan as John pushed three slick fingers into him. John bit his shoulder, then drew out his fingers and guided himself inside.

“You didn’t, though, did you?” John whispered, as he began to thrust slowly, shallowly, easing deeper. “Did you?”

Rodney gasped and hung his head. John was sure he wouldn’t answer, but then he heard Rodney growl, “No. Did you?”

John pressed his head into Rodney’s shoulder blade and rolled it back and forth. “No.”

“Why – not?”

Sheppard curled his hips, felt them press against Rodney’s ass. Rodney’s ass would look fucking spectacular in those black pants. Maybe John would get him a pair.

“Because,” John panted, “he wasn’t – you.”

He heard Rodney suck in a sharp breath and go still, like he’d just received a shock to his system. “You – you – ”

“Yeah,” John said, drawing back and pushing in again slowly, slowly. “You. Just you.”

Rodney’s body shuddered under him then, and then he began shoving back against John, countering his rhythm like he always had, the friction between them working to make everything better.

_You finally got the message, Mer_, John thought, lips pressing a smile against Rodney’s precious, unique skin, in a place where Rodney would never see it.

**Author's Note:**

> First published September 2006.


End file.
